Saber
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele sabe o que faz. - Resposta ao desafio Ele sabe, proposto por T. Lecter, Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas e Flaw. - Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.


**Saber**

**-**

_Resposta ao desafio Ele sabe, proposto por T. Lecter, Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas e Flaw_

_**-**_

_Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas_

_**-**_

_Ele sabe o que faz._

**-**

Honestamente, eu preferiria mil vezes ter ido viajar à Paris do que vir para as montanhas com esse frio. Oras, falando sério, não tem absolutamente _nada_ empolgante para se fazer aqui. Os meus pés estão congelando, tenho que casacos e mais casacos para não morrer congelada e, além de isso me fazer parecer um boneco de neve, me sinto ridícula com esses sapatos de palhaço que ele comprou pra mim no natal passado.

Vocês podem pensar que não, que ele apenas quis ser atencioso me dando um presente que, cedo ou tarde, eu viria a usar. Eu poderia tentar ver as coisas por esse modo se os sapatos não fossem três vezes maiores do que o número que e eu calço e não tivessem uma cor tão ridícula quanto essa. São _verdes._

Nesse momento, você deve ter imaginado o quão ridícula eu estou enquanto subimos a maldita montanha, porque ele simplesmente se _recusou_ a alugar um trenó ou qualquer coisa que pudéssemos usar para chegar mais rápido. Tudo bem, são as férias _dele_, mas ele podia considerar que eu estou junto, droga!

"Hey, Ino-chan, apresse-se antes que comece a tempestade!" Ele acena, abrindo um largo sorriso. Sinto uma enorme tentação de tirar um desses sapatos e acertar-lhe bem no meio dos dentes. Ele sabe que estou irritada, mas parece que gosta de ignorar isso.

"Eu estaria muito melhor em Paris, Naruto!" Vocifero, lançando uma bola de neve na direção dele. Tudo o que ele faz é rir e aproximar-se para me puxar pela mão. A vontade de socá-lo é grande, mas não tanto quanto o frio que estou sentindo por ter me esquecido do _maldito_ cachecol. Droga.

"Mas você não disse nada disso enquanto eu bolava a viagem! Além disso, eu não tinha dinheiro pra te levar pra tão longe." Eu simplesmente detesto a facilidade que ele tem de dissuadir o meu ódio com esse olhar de cachorro sem dono – coisa que, sem dúvida, ele não é.

Resolvo ficar quieta, me encolhendo pelo frio. Procuro afastar o pensamento de querer sufocar Naruto por estar tão quentinho com seu cachecol tão grande, fofinho e macio e começo a notar que sim, ele estava certo quando disse que uma tempestade de neve estava próxima. No entanto, chegamos à um lugar que ele chama de cabana – eu, sinceramente, acho que não passa de uma choupana – e abre a porta. Penso em dizer algo a respeito, mas o terapeuta disse que eu não devia contrariar muito os pensamentos de Naruto. Conto até cem mentalmente e entro na cabana com ele.

"Não é lindo, Ino-chan?!" É, o lugar não é uma Paris, mas não é tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, não é para morar mas dá pra passar a noite –e tem uma lareira, o que é muito importante.

"Claro, claro." Deixo as malas no chão e sento sobre a cama, ainda sentindo frio e inveja do maldito cachecol enrolado no pescoço de Naruto.

"Está com frio, é?" Naruto tem mania de fazer perguntas pertinentes, das quais as respostas são óbvias demais. Ele sabe que estou com frio, mas _adora_ testar a minha paciência.

"Não, Naruto, apenas estou tremendo para ver se posso ser bambu em algum filme." Digo entre dentes e ele ri.

"Vem cá." Ele se aproxima e me abraça, de modo que não consigo ficar sentada. Caímos nós dois na cama e ele começa a desenrolar parte do cachecol do pescoço. Sinto necessidade de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, mas logo compreendo, quando ele se aproxima, enroscando o cachecol no meu pescoço. "Assim não passamos mais frio!" Ele sorri e de repente toda a vontade que eu tinha de acertar-lhe um murro na cara se esvai.

"Pois eu tenho uma idéia melhor..." Puxo o cachecol de modo que ele se aproxime mais e o beijo. Os olhos azuis dele cintilam num brilho quase infantil e o cachecol é deixado de lado. Não sinto mais frio. Ele sabe o que faz.

X

**N/A:**

Há quase oito meses quando eu comecei o 30cookies no fandom de Naruto, eu conheci o Dan e ele tinha me pedido para fazer uma NaruIno com tema 14. Cachecol, do 30cookies. E eu nunca achei que fosse criar uma coisa tão wtf quanto essa, mas a culpa é do Falcão.

Enfim, aproveitay o desafio que o povo lá da família propôs e fiz a fic que te prometi, papai. Espero que goste 8D

Te amo!

Deixem reviews, seus indigentes!


End file.
